Artemis
Hero Intro Mid row nuker. Attacks multiple targets. Stat Growth Skills ' Divine Rite' Summons a full moon and fires down beams of divine light Effect: '''Magical Damage, Stun '''Range: '''Frontmost enemy, Single '''Duration: _ seconds stun Notes: ' *Targets random enemies to deal 4 ticks of damage; may stun the targets on each hit *Deals Magic damage based on ?? ATK; adds 13.2 damage per level more ' Moonlight Gathers pure moonlight to scorch a random enemy Effect: ''' Damage''' Range: ' random enemy '''Duration: '''_ seconds stun '''Notes: ' *= adds 13.2 damage per level more; may stuns the target ''' Lunar Blades Hurls blades that richochet among enemies, dealing multiple hits Effect: Damage Range: 'Bounces 3 times between 2-4 targets; hits 2-3 heroes in the same row '''Notes: ' *Damage is reduced by 30% per bounce *Adds 168 to initial damage dealt; + 8 damage per level more *Like Medusa, this skill replaces her AA ''' Moon's Glow Grants the lunar blessing on her allies, increasing their physical attack damage Effect: '''Physical ATK 'Support '''Range: ' Team Members 'Notes: ' *Increases 164 PHY ATK for all allies; scales by 4 per level more. Rotation Lunar Blades-Unknown Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Plain Circlet (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Stocking (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Lex Bangle (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Stout Helm * 1 x Slipshod Shield (Lvl. ?) * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Windy Ring (Lvl. 15) * 1 x Thief's Papers (Lvl. 9) * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Mercury Boots (Lvl. 8) Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Victory * 1 x Shadow Blade * 1 x Short Stick * 1 x Poseidon's Fork * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Life Gem (Lvl. 12) * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Mallet of Ruin * 1 x Thief Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Golden Javelin * 1 x Heaven's Hammer (Lvl. 44) * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Thief Leg Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Shadow Axe (Lvl. 53) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Palmed Scarf (Lvl. 18) * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Windy Ring Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Forest Blade * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Heaven's Anvil (Lvl. 34) * 1 x Vizegai Staff * 1 x Thief's Papers * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Victory * 1 x Siamese Blades (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Soul Splitter (lvl 70) * 1 x Last Judgment (Lv 80) * 1 x Boots of Plundering * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Libra Scales (Lvl. 72) * 1 x Hunting Blade (lv.80) * 1 x Ares' Sword (Lvl. 42) * 1 x Poseidon's Fork (Lvl. 35) * 1 x Winged Shoes (Lvl. 31) * 1 x Spartan Helm Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Glow Staff * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Big Mjolnir * 1 x Ancient Relic * 1 x Fairydust Ring * 1 x Trojan Blade Orange → Orange +1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Devil's Whisper * 1 x Selene's Lyre * 1 x Titan Humbler * 1 x Rune Blade Orange +1 → Orange +2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Sanctos Sword * 1 x Arcane Dagger * 1 x Thanatos Stone * 1 x Flash Arrows Orange +2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Solaris Axe * 1 x Dragonia Plate * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Stormblade Final Stats Strategy Hero Shard Locations Sign in event Quotes Gallery Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.23.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.23.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.24.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.24.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.24.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-02-19 at 4.24.50 PM.png Category:Hero